Oh The Sights of Seeing
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Pokemon journeys can hold sights that can be good or bad, boring or interesting. Or just... Very unexpected and strange as Paul was to find out. A little drabble encounter. Ikarishipping. I do NOT own any of the characters. Enjoy.


When I travelled along the routes of a country, it came with the territory that I would see a lot of that country's sights. The good, the bad. The weird. The… Uhhh… Less weird?

There were regular sights, like a Pokémon hiding in some long grass. It could be waiting for an unsuspecting trainer to pounce on, It could be taking a nap. I'd even come across a Pokémon guarding some freshly hatched babies when I travelled in the spring.

I'd almost wanted to take one of the babies to raise from young, but after observing them with their mother for a while, I had decided it was no good. They were already dependant on the mother and I was not taking care of a baby like that. I didn't have the patience or know how.

Babies were also just… Frail looking things. Even the most hardy Pokémon could look frail as a bumbling little baby, just learning it's first movements. I would rather let someone else take care of that side of things.

Another common sight were the fruit trees scattered in the places where they grew most naturally. Some were in the sunlight, others in partial shade. They were on public property so they were free for all, but it was a common courtesy not to pick them all. Lots of others travelled, so it was an unspoken rule that all should have a fair chance at some luscious berries.

Speaking of other trainers, that was another common sights while travelling. At least it used to be. I'd grown tired of petty interactions in the years that I'd been on my journey to strengthen and train my Pokémon. There were only so many time I could grumble out a response to most traveller's "How, how are you?" Type questions. To avoid the main travel, I had started my footwork in the early nights, going through until I felt I'd made enough progress.

I was a solo traveller. I preferred it that way. I always have preferred the solitude. It was comforting to be in own's own presence. It was time to dwell on my own thoughts and revel in the silence and natural sounds of the world. It was a wonder what you could hear when you were by yourself without the business of chatter.

Nocturnal creatures would wake and start their nightly activities. The wind might softly rustle through the greenery. The "jjuk deurikyeo!" would…

What?

I had been walking, enjoying the serene of my own company when the night was shattered by some kind of mumbling I couldn't quite pin point. Something stirred in my memory banks and my head tilted to get a better listen.

"Hah hah hah!"

Before my eyes was a very odd sight.

"Han jan! Du Jan!"

That troublesome woman. What was she doing here? Ruining my night walk. How had I caught up? I thought she was at least two cities in front of me… For a contest… Not that I was keeping track of contests or anything.

She was there though, walking somewhat ahead. Her movements looked a little odd. Jerky and she was bouncing as she went, beanie bopping.

I watch her hat go up and down and up and down and then caught sight of her fists.

I was even more confused. She was mimicking a boxer it looked like, and was doing so very awkwardly.

"Sippin! Tippin! Grippin!"

Ah, that was her voice. Now that I could tell it was coming from her, my memories matched up all the times that I'd heard her talking. I had crossed paths with her a few times since she had left for her own travels. It normally happened on the routes when she was heading to a contest and I was heading the other way.

Each time, she started friendly enough, squealing in her high voice that it had been a while since she'd seen me and how was I doing with my badges? I could tolerate her now I supposed, until she started squealing if I didn't call her by name.

Honestly, how was I supposed to remember? My memory wasn't perfect and it's not like I saw her often. All I could think of was Troublesome Girl. Though I suppose now that we'd grown older, she was erring on the side of becoming a troublesome woman.

I cringed, despite myself. How could we be almost adults already?

"Awww, no no, go back." Troublesome stopped moving, standing still to fiddle with something. "I wasn't finished. Don't try to skip it."

A curiosity stirred in me as she made an excited exclamation and bounced on her toes again.

I saw her sides expand with breath before she yelled at what I assumed the top of her lungs. "JJUK DEURIKYEO!"

A few flying type Pokémon went scattering, startled by her voice so late at night. I had thought it was good she was in an open route because if she were in a city, half the neighbourhood would've been woken.

I slowed my pace so I wouldn't catch up as she started using her fists again, stepping in time to a beat I couldn't hear and mumbling the same gibberish, only becoming clear when she seemed to know a lyric.

A rare twitch tugged at my lips, trying to pull my expression into a quirked smirk. Her movements were so rigid, not nearly as graceful as she normally tried to be.

My hand raised on it's own accord, unlocking my phone to record. Phones were a wondrous invention really. It was like the Pokétch, but better. I preferred them to the chunky wrist band; though Pokétch had apparently tried to sleek down their model and add new apps in order to compete with the market. Market competition meant that the technology improved more.

I stopped the recording, ears burning as I quickly realised how I must look. A man nearing his adult years (Though, I cringe, Reggie always told me I looked like an adult already), recording a young lady without her awareness.

I sighed, thinking if I was going to get anywhere by day, I'd have to pass by her anyway. She didn't look ready to speed up anytime soon.

Resigned to my fate, I decided I may as well have my own fun. I sped up to catch her, noting with a strange satisfaction that she was dressed appropriately for a cold night instead of her usual dress. Apparently she did own pants, despite the fact that they were still printed with brightly coloured stars. At least the puffy coat she was wearing was a less offensive pale pink.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, looking to the side as I finally ended up abreast to her. "You look like the biggest dork I've ever seen."

And that was saying something, given I had once spent more time than I'd like crossing paths with Ash.

To my satisfaction she went bright red and jumped. Her mouth hung open and she clutched her chest with fright.

Dare I say her startled expression was… Cute? I cursed at my mind for betraying me with such a word. Even if it was used in reference to her. I wouldn't be human if I said I hadn't noticed over the years how she had… Developed… Though unfortunately the jacket she wore seemed to hide her modest curves.

Arceus… Being a teenage boy was rough.

I cursed at myself again, reminded myself that no matter how she looked, she was still the troublesome girl who screamed in my ears.

"Paul! Oh my Mew! You scared me," She said, catching her breath and shaking herself out.

The reaction was definitely worth it. Air puffed out my mouth in little white clouds with the breathy chuckles that were escaping. It really was a cool evening.

Troublesome looked like she was recovering from a heart attack, using slender fingers to pause whatever she was listening to. Heaven forbid if she missed more of that song apparently.

Her hands propped up on her hips, pushing in the fabric enough to give me a glimpse of what the curve around her waist could've been. "And by the way, I am not a dork. I was listening to a great song and the beat got me all energised."

I swallowed and tore my eyes back to her face. Stupid teenage body. Maybe being an adult wouldn't be so bad. "You looked like a dork. You weren't even in good form."

One perfectly plucked brow rose. "Oh, and you know any better?"

I tried not to swell up too much. "I do in fact." I resisted the urge to roll my long sleeves up to show her that yes, in fact, I have enjoyed boxing for a while now.

Her weight shifted to one side, hips rolling with her movement. My breath snagged for a moment as my heart pounded against my will. Curse biological chemistry.

I rolled my shoulders back and took a deep breath to slow my heart rate, hopefully making it sound like contemplation. "Look, I can teach you a couple of things."

Her smile brightened. "You'll do it with me?"

My heart pounded and I nearly growled. I wanted nothing more than to actually get in a boxing ring now and give it something to beat for.

I motioned her to move with me. "So you're going to want to put your non-dominant foot forwards and your other foot back a bit."

"Why my non-dominant?" Dawn asked.

I motioned a punch with my right fist. "Because then your dominant hand has more space to get more power. Packs more punch I guess."

Her lips quirked. "That was lame."

I cringed. I had immediately regretted saying that, but once it was out my mouth there was not much I could do. Except maybe hope she temporarily went deaf. Her comment just now stung a little bit. "Just move."

She put her feet how I had told her. Well, I guess not quite like I'd told her. So I pushed against her lightly, watching as she stumbled, arms pinwheeling to keep balance.

"PAUL! What was THAT for?"

I cringed at the spike in volume. Honestly, she'd be great as an announcer of some sort. She almost wouldn't even need a microphone.

"Your balance is off," I replied, keeping my tone neutral, "You have to keep some space."

I looked around and grabbed one of the many sticks laying to the side of the path. Then I drew a line in the dirt. "Here. You should think and keep your toe at the front of this line and your heel hovering just above the back. That'll make you more grounded."

I showed her and then stepped back to let her try. "Oh, you also should bend your knees just a little, not a lot, but a little."

"How am I supposed to walk like this?" She pouted at me. Mew… She was definitely wearing some kind of fruity gloss and I hated myself for noticing. Gloss would probably be all sticky and gross… And… Um, excuse me, brain? Please stop running away. I did not agree to play chase.

My throat felt like it was constricting, choking any words before they could even get to my tongue. I didn't trust myself to speck, so I silently showed her how to step while in proper stance. It was more like a little shuffle back and forth.

I also happen to silently show her how to punch instead of awkwardly throwing out her limbs. I even managed to touch her to show her how to curl her fists nice and tight, but still loose enough to be flexible.

By the time Dawn was punching correctly, I had warmed up quite a bit. Dawn seemed to have warmed up as well, unwinding her scarf and tucking it into her waistband for temporary safekeeping. My heart was beating hard for an actual reason now, not just because of random impulses.

I was also surprisingly not annoyed. Dare I say it was kind of fun to teach her?

Dawn threw a few more mock punches, jabbing one in my direction, which I blocked before she could hit. She was grinning now and through the process she'd managed to lick off all that nasty gloss. "Hey, I'm going to get good at this. Next time I see you, you should fight me."

I raised an eyebrow. Me? Fight her? She'd topple like a twig. I glanced her up and down and brought my eyes back to hers just to show her how ridiculous it would be.

Her cheeks went red. A hand jabbed into her hip and she pointed a finger at me. "Excuse you Mr. Grumpy! I will train hard enough to beat your butt. So you'd better fight me."

She grinned again and plucked her earbuds back into her ears. "Well, thanks Paul! Next time I see you get them fists up or I'll win on the spot."

Now in proper position, she nimble fingers pressed play on the device in her pocket without even looking. With a war cry of "JJUK DEURIKYEO!" She started boxing away on her path.

I stood there. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I only taught her the basics and that against me she would stand no chance. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I could probably win against her with my eyes closed.

I also knew that I didn't have the heart to hurt her and despite my best efforts, I didn't know where the line would be between friendly sparring or what would actually hurt her. I knew I'd end up winning just by blocking her attacks until she was worn down.

What a Troublesome Woman.

It was only after she let out another war cry of some sort from another song that I realised I had never actually passed by her.

And Mew forbid… I had enjoyed the encounter!

* * *

**Me: Well, I finished something. Wasn't quite what I was expecting, but this drabble came out. **

**Paul: Ugh, it's sickening. I thought you wouldn't write anymore of this nonsense. **

**Me: I wasn't... Until I got an idea to write an Ikarishipping. **

**Totally wasn't inspired by my own actions... **

**Anyway! I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
